Meet Me In The Middle
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The one where Letty finally remembers, and that ain't necessarily a good thing. A birthday gift for FastFan.


Title: Meet Me In The Middle

Author: Desi

Rating: T+

Summary: The one where Letty finally remembers, and that ain't necessarily a good thing. Birthday gift for FastFan.

 _A/N: Happy belated birthday to Luna aka [_ _ **FastFan**_ _]. Here's, a drabble for you._

* * *

" _Jesus_!" Dom shouted as he ducked the flying vase. It crashed against the wall behind him and shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Letty, will you just—." He caught the next object: an expensive family heirloom.

"I spent _months_ trying to clear your name and for what? What was I going to come back home to? You and the Brazilian and the rest of the team?"

"It's not like that, Let? We thought you were dead!"

"And you think that gives you the right to move on?"

"So, I guess I should've been single for the rest of my life?"

" _Yes_!" She responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"That's not fair." He sat the priceless heirloom on the mantle and turned back to her.

"Life ain't fair, Toretto! You were a married man!"

"Technically, yes, but again, you were dead."

"Do _you_ want to die tonight?"

She was tiny, but definitely capable of putting a pillow over his face as he slept. He'd do well to remember that and move accordingly.

"Was I even _buried_ before you started your little romance?"

His brows went up and his hands were outstretched. "Let, do you hear yourself? You're not dead!"

"Bro, I don't care! Answer the question."

"Yes, we had already had your funeral."

"Well," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "I guess that counts for _something_."

"You say that, but I can _hear_ the sarcasm."

Letty didn't respond. They stood there, staring each other down, the couch and a few secrets between them.

"It doesn't matter. You're here. Now. And you can't believe the relief I feel every time I wake up and see you next to me."

There it was: the Toretto charm. He was good at it, but Letty had had a lifetime of it. There were moments that she decided to let it work, and others where she wanted to tell him to go fuck himself.

This was one of those times.

"She's blonde."

"Wha-?" Dom was getting whiplash from the mood swings. "Not really."

"Since when do you like blonde chippies?"

"Chippies? Did you learn that from your British boyfriend?"

Letty gaped. "Shaw was _not_ my boy—."

"He was your boyfriend." Dom cut her off. "Helen Keller could see that."

"If he was, then I seriously have to rethink my taste in men. I mean, where the fuck is the loyalty around here? He tried to kill me and you—."

"Me what? _You_ tried to kill _me_."

"I didn't know who you were!"

"So, let me get this straight. I _have_ to be understanding about the fact that you had amnesia, but you can't get over the fact that we all thought you were dead and I tried to move on? That ain't fair."

"Life ain't fair." She repeated.

"You're being immature about this."

She was, and she knew it. But Elena was just… not who she would've wanted Dom to be with. Elena was too sweet and too soft-spoken and for the love of god, she was a cop!

"I just think you got a little weak for a moment there."

"Weak?"

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't even challenge you. She's a goddamned _yes, woman_ and you know it. You throw around your muscles and your stupid sexy voice and she just melts and does whatever you want. She follows behind you, giving you googly eyes."

"You think my voice is sexy?"

She pointed at him, a warning in her voice, "Shut up."

"Fine, yes, Elena is… different." He said for lack of a better word. "But where was I supposed to find another _you_? There's no one like you, Let."

Sighing, Letty sat on the arm of the sofa, her feet swallowed by the comfy cushions.

"I'm always going to be annoyed about this."

"There's no reason why you should be. Elena was a stand-in for a void that I thought I could fill."

"That's why. The fact that you could even _think_ someone could replace me."

 _Okay_ , Dom mused, _that actually makes sense._

"You're absolutely right." He conceded, sitting on the opposite arm of the couch.

"I know."

She was a headache, but she was his headache. And he'd do anything to make her realize that she was his number one. She was his _only_ one.

"I'm sorry."

And he meant it.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Come here. We need to kiss and make up now."

"No. _You_ come _here_."

There she was, his challenger, his equal.

"Meet me in the middle?" He offered.

Letty looked at the middle of the sofa and then back to him, finally uncrossing her arms. She pushed off of the arm and started towards the middle and Dom followed suit. In the middle, Dom put his hands on either side of her face.

"You're my ride or die, Let. There's no one above you."

"Mhm. Now tell me that I'm prettier than Elena." She teased.

"You're prettier than Elena."

"And I'm more fun."

"Oh, trust me you are _way_ more fun. You know she can't drive stick shift or reverse on the highway while hitting 110 miles per hour?"

"And you actually slept with her?" Letty rolled her eyes.

Dom pulled her flush against him and grinned. "You're better at _that_ , too."

"Oh, trust me, I'm better at _that_ than a lot of women."

Letty's giggle turned into full-blown laughter when Dom flipped them until her back was on the couch and he was on top of her.

"I love you, Letty."

"I love you too."


End file.
